Who Have I Become?
by Lucasandpeytonalways
Summary: Peyton Sawyer lives in L.A Works for her father. she is happy or at least she thinks she is what happenes when she returns to tree hill and realizes she is not the girl she used to be. she is someone different. but who changed her?
1. What Happened to Me?

Something you Need to know: peyton is in L.A – she works at a label with her father ( her real father) Julien is her assistance. Her real father is the boss. And she is one of the riches person out there. But she misses her old self. _Thoughts and flashback will be in italics. _And she hasn't seen her friends In years.

Chapter 1 : What Happened to Me??

It was a sunny day in Los angles, just a little past 9 o clock as peyton sawyer walked into her regular coffee shop. She ordered her usual. She was about to go to work when she saw a girl, blond, curly blond, wearing a lather jaket _that used to be peyton sawyer but that is not peyton sawyer anymore. _She told her self. And left the coffee shop.

_What happened to that peyton sawyer _she told herself.

_What happened to me? When did I stop being her? _She asked herself as she went into her office . she turned on the computer and suddenly went into a folder she hasn't click on in ages. And she say pictures of her and brooke, her and Haley, her and all her friends from tree hill. _I need to go to tree hill for a little bit _she said in her head. Her dad walked in into her office "may I help you" she said "you don't talk to me like that . me! Your own father! " he told her. "can I take some days off I need to get something clear!"

"only because you are my daughter" he said "thank you "

"but if you don't come back in somewhat days I am sending julien over there and getting your ass back over here." "okay dad I'll be back in some days" "you better he said"

**She Left. **

.

**Please leave me reviews on this and I am sorry for this chapter being so super short. **

**Next will be logger I promise. **


	2. She's Back

Chapter 2-"she's back".

She was at the airport with her stuff ready to take off to tree hill. The place where she grew up. The place where bad thing and some good things happened to her.

She got on the plane and to her seat and was thinking of her and the last past years on tree hill. _"hoes over bros" Brooke said "buds over studs" she said "we made it didn't we though all the drama and jealously we made it" Brooke said" I love you " they had hugged about 4 years ago. Maybe 5. "I love you too "_ she had smiled. "She's my best friend" she said to herself. "And I haven't even spoken to her or emailed or even seen her in YEARS." A tear fell down her check. _I miss you Brooke Penelope Davis. _She said in her head. She had run thought everyone and that she misses them

-HOURS LATER-

Her plane had landed. She was messy. But she didn't care.

She smelled the air and said "god I missed this" she had walked out of airport. And started to walk around. And she felt good. She felt happy. She went and checked into a hotel. And walked out when she was done with her shower and changed and looked clean. She thought of the first person to visit would be. _Brooke. _

She walked to Brooke house and knocked on the door.

Broke had opened in with a surprised look on her face.

"Peyton sawyer?" she said "the one and only"

They hugged

"come in " Brooke smiled, Peyton walked into the house. "It's good to see you Peyton, it's been way too long and the last time we spoke was …" Brooke said trying to remember when it was "the summer after high school graduation" Peyton said. "yeah that was a fun time Peyt." " yes it was brookie" "so…what are you doing back in tree hill?"

"I just wanted to come back and remember how life used to be."

They talked for somewhat time.

"Hey peyt. You want to go see Nathan and Haley?"

"Yeah sure" she said.

They got in Brooke car and drove to naleys house.

"stay here I want to surprise them" Brooke said.

"Fine. "

Peyton stayed in the car.

Brooke knocked on the door.

Haley opened the door

"hey Brooke"

"Hey Haley"

"I have a surprise for you but I want the gang here"

"Uh…Brooke the whole gang is here"

And everyone was there, Lucas, Nathan, Haley, Mouth, Skills.

The whole damn gang

Well almost the whole gang the only person missing was the person who came back to tree hill, to a hotel, to Brooke house, and in Brooke car. PEYTON.

She sat there.

Waiting.

**Please leave me reviews. **

**And please tell me if you have any ideas for this story. **

**I will take them into consideration!!!**


	3. Lucas Reaction

Peyton sawyer sat there waiting until the whole gang came to Brooke's car

Brooke had said that she had a surprise in her car for all of them to see but no one have expected the surprise to be the one the only Peyton Elizabeth sawyer so when she came out the car they all had surprised looks on their faces and the same thought but Brooke didn't have the thought of" what is she doing here?"

Lucas scott was the one that was shock the most he never expected Peyton sawyer to return when Lucas scott had seen Peyton last she had said to her that L.A was her home and that she was not returning to Tree hill. Of course it was good to see Peyton but it was hard for lucas to see her without wanting to be with her and yet he still cares for her no matter if it had been years since they last talked and lucas had left Peyton in LA where she wanted to be and he returned to Tree hill where he belong all he had in his mind was questions like "why is she back?" "is she here to stay" "what happened to L.A is my home and tree hill is the past?"

well either way it is good to see her and she is just as I remember her…perfect and beautiful


End file.
